Silver halide photographic materials must satisfy several requirements. For example, a negative photosensitive film must have a characteristic curve having high compatibility with that of a negative printing paper; namely, the two photographic materials must have good gradation characteristics. The same is true with positive photosensitive materials and they also must have good gradation characteristics to produce the desired tone or color. However, as is well known, the photographic characteristics of commercial silver halide photographic materials are subject to variations during processing on account of the nature of the processing solutions and the operating conditions of the processing machine. The development of a photographic material that is free from this defect has long been desired, but to date no effective method has been devised.